


Something in the way

by winni_w



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это парный к Наше semper-fu лучше твоего semper-fu. Все грустно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something in the way

Ночью с горы можно видеть кровоток большого города. Улицы ярко освещены, и машины едут, сливаясь ровным течением эритроцитов, которые несут с собой кислород - пассажиров. Без людей нет города. Большие артерии входят в Лос-Анджелес и разливаются на тысячи мелких, а те, в свою очередь - на капилляры, тонкие и ненасыщенные. Плохие сосуды. Кислород - зараженный.  
С горы Ли город Ангелов - как на ладони, и не видать никаких ангелов. Или, может быть, они прячутся под тусклыми одеждами обычной жизни. Может быть.   
По левую руку видны горные кряжи, поросшие чахлым леском и жестким кустарником. По правую - озерцо, мертвенно-стеклянное под лунным светом. Совсем рядом, на соседней террасе, стоит знак "Голливуд", те самые огромные белые буквы. Чуть пониже его идут самые дорогие виллы Лос-Анджелеса. Ночью здесь нет никаких туристов. Тихо. Хорошо. Нет, Джей не сумасшедшая, чтобы садиться прямо у знака, там же ограда и сигнализация от придурков. Копы сметут вмиг. Это же национальное достояние. Несколько букв из долговечной австралийской стали. Не люди. А буквы.  
Байк стоит внизу, у кустов, у дороги, у возвращения домой. Джей не хочет домой. Она сидит, скрестив ноги, на пыльной, каменистой земле и ждет солнце. На горе хорошо встречать рассвет. Под ее ногами в ангельском круге крови - из артерий в вены, из вен в артерии, - эритроциты заняты своим делом, они деловиты, слепы, несут в себе героин и экстази, алкоголь и дохлый кислород. Нужно вырваться из клетки, чтобы увидеть восход.  
Поставив ополовиненную бутылку виски у сухой кочки под боком, Джей лезет в карман клетчатой рубашки за сигаретами. Она не спала черт знает сколько времени. Она не может спать. Она уже третий день встречает рассвет на горе Ли.   
Джей закуривает и смотрит на сверкающие артерии города. Сколько дней она не спит, столько видит мертвых людей.   
Каждого морпеха учат сражаться не за родину - за своих товарищей. Это вбивается с потом и кровью в жилы, в мясо, в мозг, и это - важнее всего. Каждый раз в учебном лагере, когда ты лажаешь, инструктор наказывает не только тебя, но и весь взвод. Ты очень быстро отучаешься от совершения ошибок. Ты сражаешься плечом к плечу с товарищами. Ты живешь бок о бок с ними. Ты общаешься, шутишь, обсуждаешь планы на будущее. Ты начинаешь любить своих товарищей. А завтра их - нет. Может, они переживут вместе с тобой бой, а может, и... И каждый раз - это твоя личная вина, что их нет, что их матери стоят у заколоченных гробов, не смея даже взглянуть в последний раз на своих детей - потому что детей-то не осталось. Только тела. Мертвое мясо, которое невозможно показать людям, потому что его так страшно разнесло бомбой, выстрелом хаджи, пожаром от РПГ в хамви. И ты мог бы сделать что-то по-другому, спасти, вынести, организовать - не знаешь что; может, даже и ничего, но. Это. Твоя. Личная. Вина.  
Лучше бы ты сам умер.  
Джей видит мертвецов не всегда, просто бывает временами... гм, ухудшение.  
\- Привет, Эш. Давно не виделись. Тебе бы тут понравилось. Ты всегда так хотел вырваться из сраной Вирджинии и приехать сюда погулять. Или даже пожить. Из альма-блядской-матер ты вырвался вместе со мной, брат... А вот в Эл-Эй не погулял...  
Джей утирает рукавом рубашки глаза, сморкается в полу и делает мощный глоток виски. Но в голове ни черта не туманится. Что же это такое.  
\- Надо в бар. Пошли, Эш?  
Город внизу невыносимо красив.  
**

Дешевый бар темен и полон людей, так что еле протискиваешься к стойке. Тут в уши долбит отвратительная попса. Тут продают жидкую мочу вместо нормального виски. Тут пахнет духами, потом и неудовлетворенным желанием. То, что надо.  
Рядом оказывается очень симпатичная брюнетка: грудь - четвертый размер, попа так и манит. Декольте, блестяшки, надутые губки. Прекрасно.  
\- Привет, - улыбается Джей.  
\- Привет, - поднимает выщипанные брови брюнетка.   
\- Я Джей, - она протягивает руку.  
Брюнетка нерешительно представляется, но ее имя тут же вылетает из памяти. Джей прижимается к ней и лапает аппетитную задницу. Девушка тормозит, но вроде как не против.  
\- Что пьешь?  
Тут руку Джей больно вздергивают в воздух, и белесый жилистый мужик рявкает ей в лицо:  
\- А ну руки пр-рочь от моей де... Ты?!  
В его голосе слышно удивление, как будто он узнает ее. Джей приглядывается - ах, твою ж мать. Джим. Вот так блядство. Не повезло встретиться с неудовлетворенным воздыхателем. Джей динамила его с детства, да он сам постоянно напрашивался, тупой козел. Какого черта он в Лос Анджелесе? А, какая разница.  
\- Ты, педовка, еще и мою девушку отбиваешь, плюс ко всему? - цедит скотина Джим и без замаха бьет ее в челюсть.  
Толпа ахает, раздается в стороны. Джей улетает на пол - от боли искрит в глазах. Но боль - это слабость, которая выпотевает наружу, так учат морпехов. В крови бушует адреналин и гнев. Вот и прекрасно, драка - то, что нужно. Вообще, удачно вечер складывается. Дадим же немного выпотеть чувству вины!  
У Джей темнеет в глазах, и она чувствует, как от ярости поле зрения сужается. Она видит только то, что перед ней, а по краям глаз - серый туман. В голове колотится пульс. Джей поднимается с пола и оскаливается:  
\- Ну, давай, импотент, попробуй еще раз.   
Джим взревывает и бросается на нее, но Джей вдаряет ему по голени и бьет острым кулаком точно поддых - со всей силы, со всей ярости. Джим пытается глотнуть воздуху и сваливается на пол, как подкошенный. Джей потирает костяшки.  
\- Эй, наших бьют!  
У барной стойки теперь пусто, барменша куда-то слилась. Наверняка уже вызвала полицию. Ладно, не это важно - сейчас Джей обступают четверо мужчин. Все, в общем-то, неплохо подкачанные, хотя у двоих обвисают пивные животы. Один медленно вынимает кастет и надевает на руку. Народ улюлюкает и потешается над чокнутой бабой. То есть, над Джей. Ну-ну.  
Всего-то четверо. Ха.   
Без предупреждения она кидается на того, что ближе, подсекает, хватает за шиворот, за ремень и тараном вносит в барную стойку. Три других набрасываются - тесно, бестолково, мешая друг другу локтями, так что Джей скользкой рыбкой выскакивает из кучи-малы идиотов и врезается в толпу ножом по маслу. Небольшой рост позволяет быстро скрыться между людьми, а умение уворачиваться выработано жестокими тренингами. Так что чужие ладони безрезультатно хлопают по бокам и спине, а выставленные шлагбаумами руки и пивные бутылки Джей проезжает снизу едва ли не на пятой точке. Где-то тут она теряет рубаху, как ящерица хвост. Есть и сочувствующие или просто непонимающие - эти, наоборот, расступаются от мелкого мексиканского вихря.  
Мужики с воплями несутся за ней. Цивильное мудачье.   
**

Эрика называет ее Кнопкой.   
Они прослужили вместе все туры в Афгане и Ираке.   
Сейчас Эрика спит на кровати ее нью-орлеанского дома.   
Это очень красивый город на противоположной от Эл-Эй стороне Штатов, старинный и странный. Здесь нет кровотока. Нью-Орлеан - пеший; когда вылезаешь на крышу ночью, ты не можешь оказаться так же высоко, как на горе Ли в городе Ангелов. Твой временный дом всего-то в два этажа. Ты сидишь близко к земле; но тебе и не нужно вырываться из клетки, чтобы встретить восход. Деловой центр - далеко и не застит глаз, а вокруг - такие же бедные домишки с двориками, полными хлама. Машины не сливаются в сплошной поток, их намного меньше - Новый Орлеан намного беднее Лос Анджелеса. Здесь кислород вынужден передвигаться без помощи эритроцитов; снабжение слабее, хуже, тише. Особенно после катастрофы по имени "Катрина", когда осталось от прежнего населения - ровно половина.  
Но это - только кажется. Здесь по-прежнему живет блюз, который переносит людей в себе.  
Похоже, здесь ему подчинено все. Даже те, кто отрицают музыку - слишком приземленные или еще какие, - тоже чувствуют грув, играют жизнь всем своим телом. Джей не фанатка разных там би-бопов, но и ее захватывает поток уличных музыкантов, которые передают друг другу людей, словно провода - ток. Здесь так много трубачей, тромбонистов, гитаристов, исполнителей всех мастей - и они играют, несмотря ни на что. Они пытаются выживать в полуразрушенном городе, - и бесплотная, но вечная музыка окутывает, ведет за собой; помогает забыться, помогает встать на ноги и встречать новый день. "Никто и не говорил, что будет легко", - словно пожимает плечами нью-орлеанский блюз. - "Но это не повод ложиться лицом в грязь, ища несуществующее дно".  
Странный город, непрактичный.  
Но Джей нравится.  
Эрика спит на ее кровати, раскинувшись морской звездой, простыня лежит на полу дохлой шкуркой. В Новом Орлеане жарко. Джей сидит на подоконнике у открытого окна и курит, разглядывая подругу - та без майки, в одних трусах-шортах. Воздух не движется, и сигаретный дым еле-еле ползет бледными извивами наружу в ночь.   
Хотя Джей не спит сегодня, она не видит мертвых. Нью Орлеан утягивает их. Эрика отпугивает. Эрика. Большая Кей. С такими ресницами, что сердце замирает; ей нельзя хлопать ими, потому что поднимается сквозняк. Джей усмехается, вспоминая вчерашний день. 

\- Твою мать, я тебя отпустил на неделю, понадеялся, что все будет спокойно! И что я получаю? Чертов штраф! - орет Саймон, покрываясь неровными пятнами от гнева.  
\- Да ладно, чувак, все же хорошо кончилось.  
\- А если не кончилось бы?! Надо было оставить тебя гнить в тюрьме! Вытащил только ради шоу, и только попробуй выкинь еще фокус!  
Джей ковыряет носком землю, и на ее лице совершенно не видно раскаяния, от чего Саймон ярится пуще.  
И тут он вдруг замолкает. Оказывается, Эрика уже стоит рядом - она скрещивает могучие руки и смотрит, подняв бровь.  
Господь бог творец и продюсер Дэвид Саймон замолкает. Наблюдать за ним интересно: сначала он утыкается взглядом во внушительную грудь, затем в татуировки на ключицах, затем залипает на пушистых черных ресницах. Видно, что у него мысленно отвисает челюсть. Эрика роста среднего, но в плечах она намного шире господа бога.  
\- Это моя подруга, - спешит Джей. - Она не собирается играть в шоу, она просто со мной. Живет.  
\- Подруга, м-мхм, это сейчас так называется, - неопределенно кивает Саймон. - Живет. Ага.  
Эрика вежливо улыбается.

У нее большие руки и большая грудь, но она не толстая - просто крупная. Мускулы выражены неярко, но стоит ей напрячь бицепсы, как у любого мужика перехватывает дыхание, вот как тогда у Саймона. У нее мягкая улыбка с ямочками на щеках и глаза, в которых стынет тень - всегда, даже когда Эрика смеется.   
Она издевается над любовью Кнопки к большим габаритам, но не знает, что не размер в ней главное. У нее тоже есть свои мертвецы. И в ней есть жизнь. Она ее не играет. Она - живет.  
Ладно - наверное, к лучшему, что Джей не умерла вместо Эша, вместо своих друзей. Иначе не было бы Эрики.  
Джей не может уснуть; завтра на съемочную площадку явится с кругами под глазами. Но ничего страшного, гримеры постараются.


End file.
